


这又不是我的错 It was all my fault

by Leaver_Ye



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 其实没有人在意到底是谁的错。





	这又不是我的错 It was all my fault

Leonard又陷入了感情危机。

显然，并不是每一次Sheldon都可以用“请不要伤害我的朋友”这样的话，来调停这个问题。也不是他任性妄为的愤怒，就可以解决这个世界所有的争执。

于是他只能坐在他的“专属座位”上，有些局促地望着满脸写着沮丧的Leonard，而后他似乎是为了能更舒服些，便把双脚从软底小牛皮的家居鞋里抽出来，脚跟踩上沙发边缘，长手长脚蜷缩成一小团。

“Sheldon，你在做什么？”Leonard问，显然他并不习惯于Sheldon安静得太久，这总意味着有什么事情要发生了——往往是不好的那种。

“思考，”Sheldon那双浅色的眼睛骨碌碌地转去望向他，小鹿一样轻触了他的目光，然后又逃开了，“每次安慰你只用there，there，似乎显得太苍白了……而这是我的茶，你别肖想。”

“所以……”Leonard拖长了尾音，然而Sheldon却好像没有再说下去的欲望，“又怎样呢？”

“虽然说不上原因，但我觉得你在发脾气，而且好像是对我，可是这是为什么？”Sheldon难得地变得敏感了——这仅限于社交嗅觉，他的声线里满含了谴责与不解，不明白自己难得的好心又哪里触到了Leonard的神经，“让我想想……”

“Damn！”Leonard低声骂了一句，也不知道自己究竟是对谁，“你不需要知道，你也不会知道！”

Sheldon一脚蹬进自己的家居鞋里，一把捞起桌上的茶杯，“这真是遗憾，Leonard，我想起你曾经在我说‘我是你的替代家人’时表现出了非常不一样的反应，我正准备这一次继续使用这一句话来……安慰你，如果你这么认为，但现在，”他摸了摸茶杯的下缘，然后露出了一点嫌弃的表情，“茶因为你的纠结不清而凉了。”

Leonard陷在现下的“纠结不清”里，显然不能理清Sheldon话里的逻辑——当然，也许也根本没有逻辑，“Ok, It was allmy fault, Sheldon，but, ”他停顿了一下，然后又提高了一点声调，“我现在一肚子邪火，所以你能帮上什么忙呢？！Dr. Sheldon Cooper! 或者应该说我的替代家人？！”

果不其然，Sheldon如同他母亲比作的小鹿一般，受惊似地后退了半步，茶杯里未动一口的茶水一下子泼溅出来，弄湿了他的绿灯侠T恤。他手忙脚乱地用手去擦，然后却弄得更糟——湿了一大片。

Leonard从纸巾盒里抽了好几张递过去，而Sheldon却毫不领情地放下茶杯一溜烟跑回了自己的卧房里，就像很久以前他受惊逃回屋里一样。他的手尴尬地停在半空中，过了一会儿，Leonard只好讷讷地收回了那给不出去的纸巾。

Leonard现在有些懊悔刚刚不经过大脑的话了，Sheldon并不常露出这种表情，他想着要道歉，身体却很疲惫，于是它拽着理智一起回到了自己的卧房，理智好像也拒绝反抗了。

那就明天吧，明天再道歉好了。

但往往事与愿违。

在缠绵反复的噩梦中突然传来了机械性的撞击声和呼唤，“嘭嘭嘭”X3和“Leo”X3。

Leonard惊醒了，模糊中听到房门被打开的声音。他此时并不像是往常那样愤怒，而是沉浸噩梦带来的恐惧过后的空虚，“Oh, Sheldon……”

他话音未落就被站在床边立着的Sheldon抢白了过去，“我知道现在是两点钟，Leo.”

Leonard从床头柜上摸到了自己的眼镜，模糊的Sheldon骤然变得清晰了，看来奇怪的不只是Sheldon对他的称呼，还有……他不仅仅没有换睡衣，竟然还穿着早些时候弄湿了的那件T恤，“你为什么要这样叫我？”

“据说一个昵称能够表示亲近与喜爱，我认为Leo比Nard好，毕竟Nard读起来有点像是nerd，虽然你本来就是……但我觉得有必要委婉一点。”Sheldon看起来像是要坐到他的床上，但显然他很快便发现那个位置并不够舒适，最后环顾一圈还是选择了靠在Leonard的柜子上。

“委婉？”

“对，委婉，不直言其事的一种说话方式，you know？Leo你永远都搞不清什么才是谈话的重点。”Sheldon依旧是略带嫌弃地垂眼望着他，那双眼睛在暗处……折射出深海一样的墨蓝。

清醒过来的Leonard现在不止有一点不爽，从被吵醒到被数落，“Ok, Sheldon, 你想要做什么？”

“我想要告诉你困扰了我七小时又十七分三十七秒……三十八秒……三十九秒……”

“该死的，别管时间是多少了！你倒是说下去啊！”Leonard愤怒地扶了一下眼镜，然后从床上坐起来，趿拉着鞋子向客厅里走，他觉得现在自己急需一杯牛奶，来浇熄自己内心燃烧的“怎样杀死Sheldon。”

Sheldon下午难得的社交敏感显然已经见上帝去了，他小心翼翼地跟在Leonard身后，目光在Leonard滚动的喉结和牛奶杯之间逡巡着，“Leo，我一直在思考你下午所说的‘帮忙’，显然这并不只是字面上的意思，依照你平常的索求，再综合考虑到你的失恋，我的分析结论是：你在暗示和我交【】媾以解决你的郁结吗？”

“咳咳咳……”很明显Leonard呛到了，Sheldon一脸无辜地看着他，在他几乎把肺都咳出来的时候僵硬地拍了拍他的背脊，“There，there.”

Leonard想过很多Sheldon打扰他睡觉的可能，比如说Sheldon的卧室里有一只蜘蛛，比如说他又听到了什么悉悉索索的小声音。但现在Sheldon给出的这个答案太惊人了，“你疯了吗，Sheldon，这就是你智商187的脑袋得出的结论？我真想把剩下半杯的牛奶泼你脸上。”

“不良的生活事件和环境应激事件可以诱发情感障碍的发作，比如狂躁症，而前提包括失业，家庭关系不和，失恋——就是你这种情况。”Sheldon的语速还是那么快，眼睛死死地盯着Leonard嘴唇上的那一圈白，直到他实在忍受不了地舔掉。

“狂躁症属于精神疾病吗？”Leonard问。

“当然。”

“所以我杀了你应该不用付法律责任吧？”

Sheldon抿着嘴往后退了半步，脸上的表情既惊恐又费解，“Leo，我并不介意由于狂躁症导致你产生冲动行为以至于性行为轻率，并且进一步向我提出这样的邀请，但我想你不至于一下就严重到伤人的程度吧？”

“Sheldon，你到底想说什么，到底是谁说我有狂躁症的？”Leonard又把声音提高了一个八度，这让Sheldon有些担心起隔音效果太差是否会引来不必要的麻烦。

冲动易怒……Sheldon在背后弯曲了自己的大拇指，“我想表达的是，第一，我不想和现在的你交媾，第二，刚刚说你有狂躁症的人是我，而且我并不记得狂躁症会导致患者记忆力下降……”

Leonard重重地把杯子顿在了桌子上，思考着怎样才能快速结束这段毫无意义的对话去睡觉，“我知道了，Sheldon，在这种事情上不回答就已经是拒绝了，你不必特意告诉我。”

精力旺盛，Sheldon这么想着，又屈下了食指。

“唔，显然你又歪曲了谈话的重点，我更关心的是你的狂躁症，不过我以为我的逃跑已经代表了一部分拒绝，如果你不介意，我可以让你了解更多一些，关于我的动作语言，不必拘泥于时间。”Sheldon依然眨着那双认真又天真的蓝眼睛望着他，一手按在沙发靠背上，看起来乖顺而温和。

但事实上并非如此——没有人比Leonard更能看清那翕动在Sheldon背后的黑色小翅膀。

“我介意，而且我向来只注重结果。”

自我感觉良好，Sheldon屈起了第三根手指。

“在你那毫无进展与新意的研究上，我一点儿也看不到你刚所说的‘结果’，况且我现在亲自告诉你答案，也就是你所说的‘结果’你还有什么不满意吗，Leo？”Sheldon又恢复了那种双臂抱胸的严肃。

“别那么叫我！”嗯，看来昵称并不能缓和针锋相对的友谊呢，Sheldon在心里给这个方法打了个叉，“好吧，Sheldon，It was all my fault, 我很抱歉，可以让我去睡觉了吗？”

“我接受你的道歉，当然可以。”Leonard松了一口气，早知道问题可以这么简单的解决，也不必耽误了他大半个小时的睡眠时间。他拖着疲惫的身躯躺上自己的床不到半分钟，又响起了敲门声……

“Oh，god，你又怎么了？！”

“你需要治疗一下你的狂躁症吗……我可以发一封Email给你的母亲让她来看看你。”

“如果你再不滚，我一定会亲自体验一下狂躁症杀人是否需要付法律责任，Sheldon。”

行为草率，不顾后果，Sheldon曲起了无名指和小指，他盯着自己的拳头看了一会儿，并决定把刚刚编好的Email发去给那位优雅睿智的女士，“晚安，Leonard。”

“晚安，Sheldon。”Leonard已经被彻底磨没了脾气，他现在的语调低落而无奈，而事实上几乎每一次的“深夜心灵交流”都是以Leonard的精疲力竭而告终，而这一次果然也不例外。

而在门扉被Sheldon阖上的瞬间，Leonard就陷入了半梦半醒的昏迷状态，却又突然有什么灵光一现，把他生生惊醒。

——靠，Sheldon说的现在不想跟我交【】媾，呸，上床是什么意思？！

 

FIN/

注解：耳朵掰手指计数总结的……都是狂躁症的症状。【原谅作者的恶趣味】

食用愉快！不愉快也不要打作者。其实后面有强迫Leo唱soft Kitty的花絮，但是作者自己脑补享用了，就这样。


End file.
